<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blues by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181691">The Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [584]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boys In Love, Chelsea FC, FC Bayern München, Leaving Home, M/M, My crack ship yes.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiete et Timo se voient une dernière fois.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jann-Fiete Arp/Timo Werner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [584]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">The Blues</span>
</p><p><br/>Fiete mord sa lèvre alors que Timo se tient devant lui, il vient de lui annoncer qu'il quittait Leipzig pour aller à Chelsea. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent à ce moment précis où il se rend compte que l'autre attaquant quitte l'Allemagne. Ils ne sont pas en couple, ils sont même loin de ça, mais à chaque fois que Timo passe par chez lui, Fiete le laisse entrer, et généralement, ils ne font pas que parler. Maintenant, Fiete attend de tout comprendre pour laisser le plus âgé partir, il ne veut pas le garder ici, parce que Timo a décidé de son futur, parce qu'il ne veut certainement plus le voir, coucher avec lui. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer à Timo que ça ne lui plaît pas vraiment de le voir partir, mais il ne peut plus l'empêcher de partir de toutes façons. Fiete ne se sent pas bien, être avec Werner n'était pas la meilleure chose de sa vie, mais il s'y était habitué, c'était presque devenu bien.</p><p><br/>''Fiete, tout va bien se passer, je ferai en sorte de passer quelques fois.'' Timo pose sa main sur sa joue, il peut voir son sourire, il sait très bien que ces ''quelques fois'' ne sont pas honnêtes</p><p>''Non, profite de ton temps à Londres et deviens le meilleur, tu le mérites.''</p><p>''Fiete, bébé, écoute, toi aussi tu devrais partir, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas passer dans l'équipe A, et l'équipe B ne peut pas aller en Bundesliga 2. Tu es condamné à jouer avec des gosses pour une partie de ta vie si tu ne pars pas. Je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi en Angleterre, mais je veux que tu joues dans une vraie équipe.''</p><p>''Je ne peux pas partir Timo.''</p><p>''Je sais, mais quand tu le pourras, pense à moi.''</p><p>''Je n'irais pas en Angleterre.''</p><p>''Un jour, peut-être.''</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>